


No Escaping Fantasy Date (Tom Hiddleston)

by midsummernightsk



Category: Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's editor decides to fix her up on a blind fantasy date that she can't escape. Now she met him does she really want to escape?</p><p>He was going to be polite take his blind date to a nice dinner and perhaps have a bit of fun. Till he saw her step off the elevator all plans on<br/>being a gentleman left. He truly would play a villain tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escaping Fantasy Date (Tom Hiddleston)

Group of women had gathered sipping on apple martini’s tossing ideas about on what to do first, in New Orleans. They had gathered for comic-con when Missy a soft spoken woman with glasses looked up from her phone, clearing her throat.

“Seems,” looking at Emily giving her a slight smile. “That we have a job to do girls. Take Emily shopping for a evening dress, Ava fixed her up on a date.” Emily who had been sipping on her drink, started coughing, 

“Wait, what,” pulling out her phone seeing a text from Ava reading then rereading. “Holy shit.”

A round of giggles ensued about the table, as Emily sputters, remembering telling Ava about a idea for a fantasy date. They had been helping each other live their bucket list fantasies, now it was her turn, she did the natural thing panicked. How could she get out of this she just got out of an engagement, well maybe not just, it had been over two years. She wasn’t ready to date, much less do a fantasy date. As the rest of the women rambled on about how their fantasy dates had gone and where to drag her for out shopping for a dress. Emily was busy plotting how to get out of it. 

 

“She’s going to be a hit, the book is already number two on bestseller list. Of course it’s not Shakespeare, however it a lovely story, no matter what some people say.” Sitting on the plane chatting away with Tom Hiddleston and his friends. Ava, Emily’s publicist, handed the book over to Tom who politely glanced over it.

“It is a wonderful book and I can’t wait for the next one, will there be more vampires,”Tom’s assistant asked as Ava smiled knowing she had them hooked. He opened the book reading the first page, then the next. Ava continued holding court noting he’d been sucked into the book as plotted on how to fix her client up on a fantasy date. 

By time they landed she had arranged the date, had text orders to her friends to make sure Emily didn’t wiggle out of the date. Smiling thinking how her younger friend had dodged two other blind dates. Emily always dropped everything for her friends when they needed help, now it was their turn to give back to her, whether she liked it or not.

 

 

“Oh my word you look beautiful, Emily,” Missy exclaimed looking over the lovely strappy lavender dress, that showed her friend’s small waist perfectly, flaring out over her hips into a full skirt. Her golden hair was loose cascading about her shoulders in gentle waves, as Emily nervously glanced at Ava.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea, I don’t even know this man,” Ava rolled her eyes, as they ushered Emily out the door to head down to the bar to for her to meet Tom. 

“Nonsense, you’ll like him, he’s very kind. I would never set you up with anyone less than a gentleman.” Ava march's her to the elevator, looking stern. She knew to pack it in, Ava wouldn’t let her get out of this besides, she really had gone out on limb set this date up. “Tonight, you get to play with the king of mischief.” Ava grinned wickedly at her as the other women saluted her as the elevator doors closed. 

Walking into the lobby biting on her lower lip, nervously looking about noticing people checking in hoping he had a change of heart. Perhaps he got called on business or something, perhaps he decided this was a lunatic idea. Turning walking toward a sitting area when the air in her lungs froze the moment she saw him. Dressed in a casual dark suit, with a dark dress shirt beneath lending him a casual air, at odds with the commanding manner in which he moved across the lobby.

“Hello Emily, I’m Tom,” a smile touched his sculpted lips as he spoke in a soft British accent. “Ava told me so much about you.” His eyes fairly danced with mischief causing her heart to pound. Extending her hand to him as a lovely blush filled her cheeks, smiling up at him before speaking. His hair was dark, curling just a touch at the collar of his dress shirt, making her want to touch it. Which would be so rude she chided herself, what was wrong with her, he is just a man. Breathe for God’s sake, she silently scolded herself.

“Hello,” she spoke with a soft southern accent that caused his eyes to dance and his smile to widen. “a pleasure to meet you. Please don’t believe everything Ava said about me.” 

“Don’t tell me your manager lied,” he tucked her hand beneath his arm before she could think to pull it back. “I’m looking forward to our date.” He chuckled wickedly leading her toward the door clearly enjoying the way her cheeks flushed a lovely pink. She was definitely killing Ava later, her heart sinking knowing he knew all about her fantasy. 

 

 

Flipping to the back of the book glancing again at a picture of a woman with haunting blue eyes, rereading the brief bio on the woman he had a blind date with. At first he was bit shocked at Ava Graham as she suggested this date with her client. He had declined at first, till his assistant saw the book raving about it, he spent the rest of the flight reading the book by the time they landed he agreed to the date.

He had arrived early in the lobby, taking a seat off to the side where no one would notice him. Watching as she stepped off the elevator looking nervously about, a small smile tugged at his lips. She was a small woman in height, shapely, and looking a tad lost at the moment. Golden blonde hair fall in waves about her shoulders, as she nibbled on that full lower lip. Watching her a moment more before rising from his chair, deciding he best not give her a chance to escape, with intentions of being a gentleman he moved across the lobby. 

As she turned those lovely powder blue eyes to him, greeting him with a soft accent, he decided in that instant he indeed a bad man. Leading her out the hotel to walk to a lovely restaurant smiling down at her.

“I enjoyed your book, an interesting take on vampires,”cocking his head a curious. “A bit dark in places too.” 

“I found myself not being able to write just romance, it had to have suspense and mystery in it,” she smiled up at him blushing a bit thinking how some people had said it was pure trash. “New Orleans is my favorite place. It’s so rich in culture, mystery, and superstitions.” Biting her lip realizing she always got carried away talking about New Orleans. 

Smiling down at her as they entered the restaurant throughout dinner they talked, laughed and found they shared some common interests. Strolling back toward their hotel he enjoyed listening to the soft southern accent as she explained a bit of the history of the city.

“Seems you are drawn to the darker history of the city,” he commented lightly watching her. 

“It makes for interesting research, we all seem to have that dark side we keep well hidden,” she spoke glancing noticing they were passing a bondage shop, looking away color filled her cheeks acting like she’d not noticed. Only to hear Tom chuckle tugging her hand lingering by the store with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“So by your blush, I take it you’ve been in here,” a devilish smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

“Like I said we all have a dark side,”poking her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh.

“So, lady like,” wagging his finger at her, giving her a mock stern look as they continued along.

 

Emily was amazed at how much she was enjoying his company, he was easy to talk to, with a wonderful sense of humor. She not laughed so much in a very long time, as they exited the elevator she was a tad sad the evening was coming to a close. He had captured her hand yet again tucking her arm under his pulling her close. Closing her eyes a moment he smelled so good, a bit of a woody scent, it was light not overpowering. As he played with her fingers, she glanced up, he seemed to be in deep thought. Biting her lip as they walked toward the room, wondering if he’d ask for her phone number, when they reached the door she realized it wasn’t her room.

Her mouth went dry, then her stomach clenched looking up at him. His blue eyes held a somber gaze as he spoke.

“Would you like to come in,” he spoke quietly his whole demeanor changed since they got off the elevator. Biting her lip nervously not sure what to do, where had the laughing man disappeared too. Or was he just doing this because of Ava, that thought twisted her stomach.

“Only if you want me to join you,” turning looking up at him, trying not to be rude but well she didn’t want to be where she wasn’t wanted. “Not because someone set a date up, I really have enjoyed the evening.” What if that was the reason behind him being somber now, biting down on her lip willing herself not to be hurt or disappointed if that was the case.

“So did your friend lie about your fantasy,” he stepped forward causing her to back up a bit, blushing trying to tug her hand free, her breath stilled should she lie or tell the truth. “I was rather hoping it was true.” He brought her fingers up to his mouth lightly biting the tips, causing her stomach to lunch, as very nerve ending lite up. 

“It’s true,” speaking softly not able to move her gaze from his intense eyes, as his lips brushed her fingers before he let them go. Leaning close opening the door behind her, watching her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned walking into his suite, it was decorated much like her own just bigger with a living room area. Emily could feel him walking in behind her, the whisper of his jacket being taken off, the click of the light switch. 

 

Tom watched as she nervously turned, walking inside his suite, admiring that lovely rounded bottom as she moved toward the living room. Sliding off his jacket he smiled as she peeked out the window, turning the lights low moving to the bar making his favorite drink, deciding on his course of action. So she wanted Loki, through the evening he’d asked subtle questions curious about this desire of hers. Taking seat with a slight smile, as Emily looked over her shoulder, golden strands catching the dim light as they slid over her shoulder. In that instant he wanted to bite that lip, to taste the essence of her. Sipping his drink taking his time before speaking in a commanding tone. 

“Come here,” leaning back watching her turn moving toward him, stopping in front of him looking at him curiously. “Rules, if you can’t do something be honest, if it gets to be too much I expect you to be honest, if you say stop or no we stop. Understood?”

“Yes,” noticing her shifting nervously, he actually wanted to assure her but this was what she wanted. He wanted her in his lap, so he could run his long fingers through her soft hair, caressing skin that seemed to reflect the soft light. 

“Yes, what?” his eyes narrowed at her noting the way she tucked her hands behind her back looking at him from under those long lashes. 

“Yes, Sir,” her voice held a bit of uncertainty, his accent and tone spent shiver of excitement through as her stomach flipped, waiting, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Damn he was going to have to do something about her biting that lip, it was driving him insane. Sipping his drink casually making her wait as he studied her, his posture relaxed sitting with his long legs spread, a slight smile touched his lips before speaking.

“Come, here and kneel,” pointing between his legs to a spot on the floor. Watching as she moved, as she stopped in front of him before slowly sinking to knees as her hands gently rested on the tops of his long legs. As she looked up at him, he reached out with nimble fingers stroking through long silken hair, down to cup her soft face in his large hand, Tom’s thumb slid over her soft lips as he spoke low.

“You have driving me mad with your lip biting. I had intended to be a gentleman, all evening I’ve watched you’ve bite this lip. I intend to bite it, but for now,” he paused feeling wicked, between those lovely eyes and the feel of her lips against his thumb. “I would like you to do something else with that beautiful mouth.” 

Emily started to bite her lip then stopped at a tsk from him, blushing as he moved her hand to the bugle in his pants.“You don’t want to get punished already do you,” there was slight touch of humor in his voice his hand lingered caressing her hand. Looking up at him as an eyebrow arched at her almost daring her. 

She was quickly beginning to realize, it was his voice, the command in it that aroused her, it made her damp in places she’d forgotten about. Never had her ex fiance voice triggered something deep in her, even on their first date she’d not felt this drawn to him. Tom made her feel comfortable, relaxed and hot. So very hot, as her hand caressed the hardening bulge in his pants. Shifting to a bit reaching for his belt as he took another sip of his drink, eyes never leaving her face.

With trembling fingers she undid the belt, freed the button,unzipping his pants, deciding that licking her lips didn’t count as biting, freeing him from his boxers. Emily’s hand run down the length in a soft caress, leaning forward to teasingly running her tongue up his shaft. Hearing soft intake of breath as her small pink tongue swirled about the head of him, as her hand continued to slide up satin shaft. Feeling his hand brush through her hair, as Tom’s hips shifted, hearing a soft “Yes, good girl.” Licking pearly moisture off the tip of his cock, savoring the salty taste before taking the tip of him into her warm mouth. Moving up and down slowly it had been a long time since she done this add to it he was rather a nicely endowed man. Though Emily had only one other to compare him too, even then feeling it was impolite to do so. Caressing and lightly squeezing his length as she grew bolder in taking more of him into the moist heat of her mouth. A low growl of pleasure come from him, causing her become damper, as his hand tighten in her hair.

Good lord the woman was killing him with that warm mouth, watching her as his hips bucked slightly. Stroking long fingers through those golden strands then fisting his hand trying to be gentle in urging her down more, groaning in pleasure as she obeyed.

“Fuck, yes darling.” He wasn’t going to be able to take much of this it had been a bit since he’d been with a woman, with his work schedule of late. The lovely sight of her between his legs, with soft sounds rising was pushing him to the edge. 

“Darling I’m going to cum,”he moaned hoarsely. His last coherent thought I’m indeed a wicked man, as his head fell back and hips bucked finding release.

His moans had her so wet, along with seeing pleasure etched onto his handsome features, feeling his cock twitch as she tried to take more causing him to let out a growl, then his hips bucked finding his release. She’d never swallowed a man before, the taste was salty but in all not that bad, as she swirled her tongue about him making sure she got it all then glancing up blushing. His large hand let her hair go, brushing a few strands gently out of her face before pulling her up into his lap cradling her. His warm lips found hers slowly drawing on her lower lip, lightly biting before his tongue brushes the bottom demanding she open for him.

Emily’s mouth opens with soft moan for him, as a strong hand cradles her head as the other slides the hem of her skirt higher seeking soft skin of pale thighs. Stroking warm skin causing her to sigh softly as his fingers encounter the lace of her panties. Her small palms slide over his shoulders to tangle into his hair tugging lightly, breaking the kiss he strokes her leg.

“I want that dress off you,” Tom whispers seductively causing a blush to spread, never had she lost her head like this, come to think of it she’d not even batted an eye at anyone till now. What if he was disappointed in her, she’d only been with one man, wiggling off his lap all nerves again. His fingers move under the straps lowering them off her shoulders as she trembles at the feel of his fingers sliding over her creamy skin. Lean fingers paused a moment then allow the dress to fall, caressing satiny skin down over shapely hips, hooking into her panties as she peeked over her shoulder at him.

“Did I say turn around,” he spoke sharply, her breath caught at the look in his eyes.

“No Sir,” speaking softly turning away as his hands pulled the lace down.

“Ava, told me a good deal about you,” his voice softened as he continued “I was just going to take you to dinner, but in all honesty as soon as you stepped off that elevator your fate was sealed. Now I saw you bite that lip,” caressing her rounded bottom before pulling her back to sit in his lap.  
“Time for your punishment,” he whispered into her shell shaped ear, nimble fingers slid over pale thighs gently pushing them open over his legs, making her feel so exposed. Surely he heard the pounding of her heart, the way her breath stuttered, as his fingers slid to trembling inner thighs causing a gasp to escape. 

He smiled into her hair feeling the slight tremble of her body beneath his fingers, she was so warm, smelled like honeysuckle, her plump behind fit perfectly in his lap. He was seriously contemplating tying her to the bed keeping her, he’d deal with how to get her to stay later now soft moans made his shaft twitch as that delightful derriere wiggled. Kissing the curve of her ear as his hands smoothed over pale skin, one cupping a firm breast, his thumb brushing over a harden peck. The other hand explored her inner thigh moving up teasingly as she impatiently sighed wiggling a soft behind against his hardening arousal.

“So soft and warm,” he whispered the sound of his voice sending butterflies fluttering through her stomach as his fingers glazed over wet folds taunting her. As his other hand pinched rosy nipple, lightly twisting it as his lips touched her neck briefly.

“Kiss me,” he whispered into her ear. 

Turning her head eyelashes fluttering down as moist lips brushed his, reaching up to slide fingers into his hair. Ever since she’d seen those dark curls she wanted to bury her fingers into it, as her other hand run across the large hand that tortured soft folds.

“Please, sir,” she whispered against his lips. 

“Say my name,”he ordered whispering against her lips nipping them gently as long fingers glazed over her, causing her eyes to close. “God, you're so sensitive aren’t you.” licking her lips before she could reply to him letting her nipple go to grip long flowing hair tangling, tugging, parting her lips with his tongue. Moaning shifting her hips as he explored and tasted. Those nimble fingers flicked her wet bud, before sliding across the folds finding warm entrance, exploring slowly causing soft moans, pants to rise from her throat. 

Emily felt as if her whole body was on fire, never had anything like this happened, only in dreams, and fantasies. As lashes lifted to gaze at his face, they broke apart panting, his gaze intense. Not wanting to let go of this moment of being held so passionately, a man wanting her, allowed to feel beautiful, desired. Afraid to speak, if words were spoken, perhaps she’d awaken alone. If this was a dream it was a glorious dream, tension in her belly built as his fingers continued their slow assault, pushing her to the edge. 

“Let go darling,” he whispered in that calm gentle voice. “I’ve got you, let yourself go.” Moaning rolling her hips meeting his hand as his thumb brushed over clit softly, calling out his name. 

As the tremors slowed, his lips tenderly descended on hers thinking his name sounded so good on her lips. As her body relaxed back against his chest, lean arms wrapped about her in a warm embrace, quite surprised at the turn the evening had taken. Smile tugged at his lips he was suppose to be playing a villain, that would mean he should keep her the rest evening, perhaps tomorrow too. 

“Come,” he commanded shifting so she could stand, moving her in front of him as he unbuttoned his shirt as he enjoyed the sight of her lovely behind “In my bed now,” in a soft growl as he pulled off his shirt, not far behind were pants. 

“Yes sir,” as she settled the bed dipped with his weight as he pulled her close, his scent tickled her senses; a tantalizing mixture of aftershave and something else that was unique, elusive which made her briefly close her eyes. The man could keep her captive with that scent. 

“As much as the yes sir turns me on,” laying on top of her brushing her hair back softly enjoying soft thighs parting as he settled between them. “I do enjoy that accent of yours.” 

“I’ve been a bit speechless,” a slight laugh with a trailing her fingers over his lean back muscles he shifted against her rubbing his hardening length against damp folds. Sliding a dainty leg over his calf over his thigh, sighing as his lips brushed against hers.

“Fuck, I want inside you,” he spoke roughly, reaching down lifting her leg up over his hip. Savoring the feel of her wet folds slowly sinking into the warmth, till he is buried in her breaking the kiss their eyes meeting. He had never experienced anything so...intense. This woman did something to him he could not explain. He seized her mouth in a piercingly sweet invasion, devastatingly thorough foray. 

Emily clung to him, swept up by him, unconsciously her hand slid over his firm ass, as he surged into her in a seductive onslaught. His hands caressed ardently over her body, as his mouth moved to her neck lighting her on fire. She’d never felt like this or experienced remotely like this, he was sweeping her maelstrom sensations Wrapping her legs tightly about his waist his hands capturing hers lacing them together as he moved. And moved in her. She felt the first tremors, whimpering begging him not to stop his name tasted sweet on her lips. He was relentless. For the first time in her life, inhibitions fell away as her back arched spasms exploding through her, intense, that she groaned. 

This enlightened man had just shed image of refinement; he became untamed, insatiable, and wild. His mouth stole hers claiming sweet moans from her lips. His hands held hers as his body surged into her claiming, as he let out a growl feeling muscles tremble about him. As she called his name he was lost groaning in sweet release in a powerful perhaps the most powerful orgasm he ever had. Collapsing on her stunned, after a few minutes he rolled off her tucking her close smoothing damp hair back from her neck, lightly kissing. The knowledge that he wanted more of her now, tomorrow and the day after was clear. Emily had responded to him in a way he was sure she never had with another man, his arms tightened about her. “Stay tonight, have breakfast with me tomorrow.”


End file.
